La chance tourne en notre faveur
by Vampir-Kun
Summary: Une bataille qui ne tourne pas comme à l’habitude. C’est peut-être ce que chacun attendait? Slash BatmanXJoker. yaoi


_Titre : La chance tourne en notre faveur. (... Nul comme titre... Y_Y)_

_Pairing: Batman/Joker_

_Rating : K+_

_Disclaimer : Ehh Non! Ils ne m'appartienne pas... C'est à Bob Kane et Bill Finger que je dit merci._

_Note : Mmm! J'ai écouter le film _The **Dark** Knight_. et, je n'est pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire une petite fic._

_Ne tiens pas compte du film, ou quoi que ce soit. Seulement des personnages! XD_

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. =)

[...]

* * *

La chance tourne en notre faveur.

[...]

_ILS _se battaient encore. Seuls dans un immeuble vide.

Cela faisait presque plus d'une heures qu'ils étaient à s'assaillir de coups. Toujours avec la même force. Sans faiblir.

_- Ah ah ah !!! _Le Joker s'amusait tant.

Batman prit le Joker par les cheveux et fit frapper sa tête violement contre l'évier de la salle de bain. Il entreprit d'ouvrir le robinet, et plaqua le visage de son ennemi dans l'eau. L'étouffant.

Le Joker se débattait, car, il lui manquait une chose... De l'air. Il riait encore de la situation.

Après quelque instant, Batman le retira de l'eau et lui abattit un violent coups de poing sur l'arcade sourcilière.

Puis, plaqua le clown sur le mur, le frappant au ventre.

_- Ah-ah-ah!!!! Tu n'y va pas de main morte!_

Le Joker riait sans cesse. Fou, mais heureux de pouvoir ce battre avec son adversaire favoris.

Batman arrêta de le frapper quelque instant, sans relâcher sa prise pour autant. Il le maintenait immobile.

Son regard dévia sur le visage du Joker... Sans maquillage... L'eau avait du l'enlever, ses cheveux ruisselaient encore, coller à sa nuque. Sa peau qui n'était pas blanche, avait l'air douce...

_- Déjà fatiguer, Mmmm? _

Il regarda ses yeux, ils avaient l'air aussi fou, pourtant... Il était plus séduisant sans maquillage.

Séduisant... C'était un mot qui ne collait pas avec le Joker. Pourtant, Batman trouvait que c'était le cas.

Il n'était pas comme les autres non plus.

Il regarda les cicatrices qui balafraient le visage du Joker en un sourire dément. Un sourire qui avait vue et revue à mainte reprise... Qu'il revoyait encore.

Il ne su pourquoi, mais il s'avança et déposa un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres du Joker. Il y était aller si doucement, c'était tendre, mais si possessif à la fois. Il ne su pourquoi, mais, il avait envie de recommencer.

Ce qui eu pour effet : Le silence du Joker.

Il avait cesser de rire.

Il regardait attentivement Batman, surprit et il chercha pourquoi, le dévisageant en une question silencieuse.

_- ..._

_- J'en sais rien._

Batman recommença encore, et encore. Puis, pour son plus grand plaisir, il sentit le Joker répondre à son baiser.

Lentement, leurs lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs corps se rapprochaient.

Puis, le Joker mordit vivement la lèvre de Batman, ce qui le fit ce reculer.

_- Si tu pense que je vais tomber dans ton piège stupide, chauve-souris! Rohhh Ah-Ah-ah!! Aussi fou!_

_- ... Je sais pas pourquoi je te le dit, espèce de psychopathe... C'est pas un piège._

Tout en parlant, Batman commença à retirer son masque.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu... fait?! _Une fois de plus, le Joker cessa de rire.

Pourquoi est-ce que son adversaire était si imprévisible cette nuit...? Pourtant, il attendit avec impatience que Batman veuille enfin lui montrer son vrai visage. Il voulait tellement le voir.

_- Tu devient aussi fou que moi! _La voix du Joker était plutôt incertaine.

_- Peut-être..._

Il finit de retirer son masque et s'attaqua encore aux lèvres du Joker. Passant et repassant sa langue dessus.

C'est avec plaisir que le Joker répondit au baiser. Il aimait sentir _ses_ lèvres sur les siennes.

Batman caressa son adversaire avec hardiesse. Il entendit le Joker faire un petit gémissement retenue tant bien que mal , puis se décolla de sa bouche et le regarda.

Un silence ce fit.

_- Wayne... Bruce... _murmura le Joker près de l'oreille de Batman.

_- Tu m'a reconnu... Rapidement..._

C'était idiot, les deux plus grand ennemi qui s'embrassaient avec fougue. Qui se souriaient réellement.

_- Tu est inconscient, je vais pouvoir te retrouver facilement._

_- J'y compte bien._

Avec violence, Bruce plaqua encore le Joker sur le mur, mais cette fois si, pas pour le frapper.

Ils se dévêtir tout les deux avec frénésie et impatience. Rapprochant chacun son corps de celui de son ennemi. Les mouvant lascivement ensemble. Peau contre Peau.

Ce soumettant chacun au regard enfiévrer de l'autre.

- _C'est une invitation?_

_- Tais toi, pour une fois, Joker._

C'est avec un sourire que le Joker y répondit et l'embrassant.

Puis, après tout, ils avaient toute la nuit à eux, ils pourraient en reparler après.

* * *

Reviews?

O_ô

J'espère que vous avez apprécier un tant soit peu? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


End file.
